Monkey Team's Taco Night!
by Sunadokei
Summary: When Otto suggests a taco night, what madness will follow? Why is Sprx taped to the ceiling? Why does Gibson sleep with a jelly blob? Can't answer that last question but read anyways! OneShot


**Humor. HUMOR! I AM TACOGURL! BE AFRAID BURRITOMAN! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! twitch**

**Amila: It's official. She's lost her sanity.**

**Kio: You're telling me. packs bag**

_**Monkey Team's Taco Night**_

It was an ordinary day. Ordinary space clouds. Ordinary planetoids. Ordinary crashing into asteroids with the help of Otto who wanted to drive. Ordinary poking of Antauri because they could. Ordinary Chiro mindlessly watching TV. Ordinary Sprx, Nova, and Otto video game fights. Ordinary Gibson bugging by Otto. Ordinary too many ordinarys. Buuuut, we are not worried about their ordinary day because we want to learn about their magical night. Or... What's night in space? Oh well. Chiro was watching the Shuggazoom Cooking Show. Today's show was about Mexican food from the planet Earth. Why Chiro watched this, because I said so, that's why. Chiro had an idea.

"Hey Antauri, can we have ice cream for dinner?"

"No."

"Okay."

...Well that was lame. Then Otto came into Chiro's room.

"Hey Chiro can we have tacos for dinner?"

"Ask Antauri."

So Otto went to ask Antauri.

"Can we have tacos for dinner?"

"Ask Gibson."

So, Otto jogged oer to Gibson's lab.

"OTTO GET OUT OF MY LAB!"

The door was slammed into his face.

"Aw, but why?"

"Because everytime you somehow get in, something fragile and important breaks. Yesterday it was my medical equipment. Last week it was my nuclear energy sorce. Last month my jelly blob-"

"Why _do _you have that thing anyways?"

"...Because." Gibson didn't have any answers for that question.

"Oh. ...Can we have tacos for dinner?"

"Go ask Antauri or Chiro..."

"..."

So, instead of going to Antauri again, Otto sprinted to the main computer room thingy. Sprx and Nova were playing _Monkimonsters _on the really really big ginourmous screen. It's a wonder Chiro's vision isn't altered from sitting sooo close to it.

Chiro put on his secret reading glasses and read a Sun Riders novel.

...Well that sure blew up in my face, eh? Er, anyways, Otto prepared to ask Sprx-.

"Okay."

Otto jumped for joy and ran to the kitchen. If he stayed longer, this would be what he heard;

"Okay, Okay. You win. OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"DREAM ON SPARKY!"

Too bad Otto ain't the greatest cook. He put mustard in the sour cream, soda in the cheese, rust in the watermelon. ...There's not supposed to be watermelon in a taco! What's up with that? Then Sprx came into the kitchen. Smelling something putrid, he bolted fo the door and came back in, this time with a gas mask. Darth Vader like breathing was heard when he slowly approached Otto.

"Otto! What is that _smell?_" Sprx asked in disguist.

"Tacos. Wanna try some?" Otto lifted up his ladle to reveal something brown and purple with... Odd and disguisting things poking out of it. Sprx turned green and quickly backed away from Otto. "C'mooon! I know you waaaant toooo!" Otto cornered Sprx with his ladle. Sprx screamed with fear. Then the door burst open.

"Sprx! ...Otto?" Nova looked at them before turning green at the sight of the ladle and the putrid smell. He bolted out the door and came back in with a gas mask that was heavily tinted darkish like... Yah.

"Hi Nova! Wanna taco?" Otto said gleefully. Now Nova and Sprx _both _screamed until Gibson, Chiro, and Antauri burst in. Like their frineds, they ran out the door and came back in with gas masks. Otto looked sad.

"I thought you guys would be proud of me! B-but, you're all sc-sca -- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Otto began to cry. Nova tried to comfort him.

"It's okay!"

"Yeah, it's just you're vile and disguisting stuff that makes us scared!" Sprx said to Otto. Otto cried harder. Nova shot a death glare at Sprx before patting Otto's back. Otto burped and stopped crying. Chiro stared.

"How old are you again, Otto?"

"That, kid, is something I'd like to know too. Buuuut, I'm so out of here at the moment!" Sprx rushed out the door, along with the others. When they came back in, the room was magically clean once more. Nova stood on top of the counter.

"Okay soldiers. We are going to make tacos and you're going to like it! Otto, find the spare cheese in Gibson's lab-"

"Why do you have cheese in your lab-"

"DO IT NOW!" Otto ran to Gibson's lab. Gibson groaned.

"Why does he go into my lab-"

"Because you make decent chopped lettuce. Antauri, you heat the taco shells. I'm sure you know how to do that. Chiro, you get to make salsa. And Sprx."

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be taped to the ceiling the entire time."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Because I don't trust you with sour cream."

"That makes no sense!"

"Neither do you."

"...I'll get the duck tape." Sprx knew when he was outmatched with Nova. He wasn't _that _stupid. Sooner that you can say: omigawshheslykestucktodaceiling, he was taped to the ceiling.

"I'll do the ground beef. Everyone, except Sprx, BEGIN!"

Since I am all powerful in my computer's wonderful world of Microsoft Word, I'm going to cut to the chase of what happened. Otto got wedged betweed the holes in the cheese. The whole team, except Sprx (he was on the ceiling laughing his tail off), had to get him out together. Gibson had a finger cut off, which was a fake one, thanks to Chiro, who got a steady lecture afterwards. Antauri burnt the taco shells, so Nova had to get another box of them and cook them herself. Chiro made the salsa extra hot, but when he tried it he said it tasted mild, in contrast to the other's taste buds. Sprx's tape eventually let go of the ceiling and he fell on a very unhappy Gibson. When everything was _finally _finished, it was nine 'o clock at night, and everyone was starving, used to six 'o clock TV dinners.

**---DINNER AT LAAAAST!---**

Everyone was going to eat on the floor because they were too lazy to get the table set. The food was in front of them. They all stared at each other before...

Sprx dived for the ground beef! It was swiftly taken by Nova as she poured some on her plate before Antauri used his Power Primate to get the bowl! Meanwhile, Chiro, Otto, and Gibson get splatered with sour cream before making a dive for the cheese! Sprx uses his magnets to get the bowl from Antauri before he can finish and it's magnet versus mind people!

Nova calmly takes the lettuce and pours it on her plate before Otto comes out of nowhere and makes a dive for it! Chiro and Gibson have both cheese and sour cream on the plates and themsleves as they figh for the salsa! The rest of the team wants it and it's a free-for-all between the six! In a massive explosion, everyone gets food out their plate and start eating face first. Except for Antauri, who was smart enough to use all of his limbs and his tail.

**--TEN A.M IN DA MORNIN'!--**

Everyone suddenly began to groggily wake up to the passing galaxy's sun. Gibson rubbed his head.

"I fear we might've over done the 'Taco Night'... MONKEY DOODLE IT'S TEN AM! I haven't even gotten to my jelly blob! IT'S OKAY BLOBBY! MOMMY'S HERE!"

Gibson bolted to his pod thingy, screaming odd and just plain wrong things. Everyone stared at him leave. They were afraid, but they fell asleep anyways. But Otto was actually plotting. Plotting... For burrito night.

**--THE END?--**

**TACOGURL RULES AGAIN! MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! twitching**

**Zaviac: reads story ...Taco Night? Amila and Kio were right, let's go back home Axe... Axe?**

**Axe: BURRITO NIGHT! BURRITO NIGHT!**

**Me: Burrito night? TACOGURL SHALL DESTROY BURRITO! tackles Axe**

**Axe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Zaviac: anima sweatdrop You've gotta be kidding me... Reveiw people or "TacoGurl" will be there... Watching you. . . **


End file.
